


It's not FINE

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, Angst, Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ข้าไม่สามารถใส่ชุดนักบุญเสแสร้งทำเป็นลืมเลือดที่เปรอะมือได้<br/>ข้าเลือกทางนั้นมาแล้วและข้าจะเดินทางนั้นต่อไป</p><p>สิ่งเดียวที่เจ้าทำคือ .. ทำให้ข้ารู้สึกว่าตัวเองโง่เขลาและไร้ค่า</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not FINE

**Author's Note:**

> One short - Character Study : Loki

 

ข้าตะโกนขอความช่วยเหลือจากก้นเหว

กู่ร้องใส่กำแพงภูผาที่รายล้อม

หวังให้เสียงของข้าก้องสะท้อนดังไปถึงเจ้า

 

หากแต่หาได้มีผู้ใดสดับฟังไม่

 

ข้าปืนป่ายขึ้นมาด้วยแรงขอข้าข้าเลือกที่จะเหยียบย่ำซากศพผู้อื่นขึ้นไปบนยอดภูผา

ข้าเลือกสิ่งนี้เพราะไม่มีใครช่วยข้า

 

ข้าภูมิใจ

ข้าพอใจกับทางที่ข้าเลือก

ข้าทำในสิ่งที่ต้องทำ

ข้าไขว่คว้าชัยชนะมาในกำมือด้วยตัวข้า

 

แต่แล้วเจ้ายืนอยู่ตรงนั้นร่ำร้องให้ข้าเชื่อว่า

เจ้าให้อภัยต่อความผิดบาปของข้า

เจ้าจะมาช่วยข้า .. ข้าไม่จำเป็นต้องเหยียบย่ำคนอื่นเพื่อมาถึงยอดเขา

เจ้าจะควานหาข้าทุกแห่งหนในจักรวาล

 และช่วยข้าออกมาจากเงามืดเจ้าบอกว่าข้าเลือกทางผิด

 

สิ่งที่ข้าเลือกนั้นผิด

ข้าเดินทางผิด

 

...ข้าเคยรู้สึกดีกับตัวเอง

 

แม้จะทนทุกข์กับความแตกต่างและแปลกแยก

เกลียดโลกทั้งใบ

เกลียดผู้คนที่ไม่มีใครเคยได้ยินเสียงตะโกนร้องหาความช่วยเหลือของข้า

เกลียดเจ้าที่ไม่โผล่หัวมาสักที

 

แต่ตอนที่ข้าปืนป่ายไปเห็นแสงตะวัน

ข้ารู้สึกเหมือนไม่มีอะไรสำคัญอีก

ข้าเหมือนได้เหยียบย่ำโลกทั้งใบไว้ใต้ฝ่าเท้าของข้า

ข้าได้รู้ว่าสองมือของข้าเปลี่ยนโลกได้เปลี่ยนชะตากรรมได้

ข้ารู้สึกราวกับว่าข้าสามารถทำอะไรก็ได้

 

ข้ารู้สึกดีกับทางที่ข้าเลือก

ทางที่พาข้ามาพบกับแสงสว่าง

ข้ารู้ว่าข้าไม่ใช่คนขี้แพ้ที่ได้แต่รอคอยให้ฮีโร่ที่ไม่มีวันตามหาข้า

 

แต่แล้วเจ้ากลับ

 

พรากทุกอย่างไปจากข้า

ความภูมิใจของข้า

จุดยืนของข้า

 

เจ้าบอกว่าข้าควรเชื่อใจเจ้า

เชื่อว่าเจ้าจะช่วยข้า

เรียกร้องให้ข้ารอเจ้า

 

เจ้าบอกว่าข้าเดินทางผิด

เจ้าชี้ให้ข้าเห็นว่าข้าเดินทางผิด

 

เจ้าทำให้ข้าเชื่อว่าข้าทำผิดพลาดที่เหยียบย่ำศพพวกนั้นปืนขึ้นมา

เจ้าทำให้ข้ารู้สึกเหมือนขยะที่ทำให้ทุกคนเดือดร้อนเพราะความเขลา

 

เจ้าแสดงให้ข้าเห็นว่าเจ้ารักข้ามากเพียงใด

แสดงให้ข้าเห็นว่าพวกเขารักข้าเพียงใด

แสดงให้เห็นว่าทุกคนพร้อมให้อภัย

 

เจ้าบอกว่า

 

ข้าจะเป็นคนดีได้ จะเป็นเจ้าชายที่ชอบธรรม เป็นกษัตริย์ที่ชอบทำ

ข้าจะเป็นที่รักของทุกคนได้ ข้าจะเป็นได้เหมือนเจ้า

_เป็นวีรบุรุษ_

 

แต่..

 

ข้าเดินมาไกลแล้ว

ไกลจนเกินจะย้อนกลับแม้ว่าเจ้าจะพูดถูกทุกอย่าง

 

ข้าไม่สามารถใส่ชุดนักบุญเสแสร้งทำเป็นลืมเลือดที่เปรอะมือได้

ข้าเลือกทางนั้นมาแล้วและข้าจะเดินทางนั้นต่อไป

 

สิ่งเดียวที่เจ้าทำคือ .. ทำให้ข้ารู้สึกว่าตัวเองโง่เขลาและไร้ค่า

 

บางที...

มันคงดีกว่า

ถ้าเจ้าไม่มีวันมาช่วยข้า

ถ้าเจ้าไม่เคยรักข้า

ถ้าข้าเชื่อจากใจว่าเจ้ามันยโสโอหังและคิดถึงเพียงตนเอง

ถ้าข้ามั่นใจว่าเจ้าไม่มีวันฉุดข้าจากเหวนั้น

 

ทางที่ข้าเลือกเดิน

ข้าจะกล้าเหลียวหลังหันมองรอยเท้าตัวเอง

ข้าจะกล้ามองเงาตัวเองที่สะท้อนผ่านกระจก

 

ข้าจะสามารถเอ่ยเสียงดังออกจากปากได้ว่า

 

ข้าดิ้นหลุดจากนรกไขว่คว้าอิสระอำนาจและพลังมาได้ด้วยตัวเอง

ข้าควรภูมิใจในตนเอง

และข้าภูมิใจ

 

แต่เพราะเจ้ากอดข้า

ราวกับข้าเป็นสิ่งแตกหัก

 

_พังทลาย_

 

เจ้าบอกข้าไม่เป็นไร

แต่มันเป็น

 

ทั้งเหยื่อ ทั้งฆาตกร

ทั้งยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ทั้งกบฏ

 

ข้าไม่อยากเป็นถ้าข้าเลือกได้

ข้าใฝ่ฝันอยากจะเป็นเจ้า

เป็นวีรบุรุษ

 

เจ้าบอกข้า

เจ้ารักข้า

และทุกอย่างไม่เป็นอะไร

 

ข้าร่ำไห้

ร้องออกมาทั้งทีมันเปลี่ยนอะไรไม่ได้

ร้องทั้งที่รู้ว่าน้ำตาข้ามิอาจชำระล้างบาปหรือโลหิตที่แดงฉานย้อมมือได้

 

ไอ้เวรเอ้ย

เจ้าทำข้าร้องไห้

ทำให้ข้าเหมือนเป็นตัวบัดซบ

และมาบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร

 

ไม่เป็นไร

 

เจ้าพูดได้แค่นั้นเหรอวะ

 

ข้าแตกสลายในอ้อมกอดเจ้า

แต่เจ้ากลับพูดเพียงสองประโยค

 

รักข้า

กับ

ไม่เป็นอะไร

 

 

ไม่เป็นอะไร

ไม่เป็นอะไร

ไม่เป็นอะไรเลย

 

แค่เจ้ารักข้า

 

ธอร์

 

 *


End file.
